Ramsay pertenece a Reek
by Than Dance-for-Me
Summary: Ramsay aprende algunas cosas nuevas sobre su sexualidad y las pone en práctica con Reek. [Bottom Ramsay]


_Pido perdón de antemano porque este es un fic muy pero muy crack... **this boy is a bottom**_

* * *

 **Ramsay pertenece a Reek**

Sintió una áspera lengua rodearle toda la mejilla y dejarle una gran capa de humedad en la maltrecha piel, al agitar los brazos pudo saber que se trataba de una de las chicas de Ramsay y cual se alejó por su alterada reacción. Se despertó de repente, sudando y aturdido. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para comprender que aún seguía en la perrera en la misma posición en la que se durmió y no muerto como suponía. Se arrastró hacia la perra más cercana, para su suerte era la tranquila y cariñosa Kyra, acurrucó su rostro en el cómodo pelaje y no se animó a volver a cerrar los ojos por miedo a retomar el sueño del cual despertó.

Sus flacos dedos se enredaron entre el pelaje de Kyra y juguetearon lentamente con este, por la resequedad su piel se quebraba y las hebras se interponían en las heridas causándole un pequeño dolor que no por esto dejaba de ser insoportable, aunque no era tan intenso como a los que estaba acostumbrado, por lo que podía olvidárselo a medida que la cachorra movía la cola feliz; una oleada de tristeza lo invadió a recordar una Kyra que besó a Reek pero le pedía que fuera Theon Greyjoy, algo imposible para él. Kyra tenía las orejas levantadas y aprovechaba la atención de la cachorra para contarle sobre el sueño que le hizo sudar más de lo normal, era el único método que poseía para no volverse loco y no permitir que sus malos pensamientos lo consumieran.

Sus dedos se movían por el pelaje con el mismo ritmo en que su voz salía, en susurros porque no tenía fuerza para más y porque la perrera no era un lugar seguro, una palabra mal dicha y su amo se enteraría antes de que la terminara de decir; había ocasiones en las que no dormía por pensar que entre la oscuridad se escondía alguno de los muchachos de Ramsay y que si se despistaba y hablaba entre sus sueños pudiera decir algo incorrecto, Damon poseía un gran oído como olfato para saber que cometería un terrible error.

Le contó que se encontraba en el bosque, no era ese bosque que su amo utilizaba para cazar, no, era un bosque hermoso rodeado de gruesos arboles con muchos colores y pasto muy verde y suave, en ese bosque se aspiraba un buen aire que no te lastimaba los pulmones ni te incitaba a gritar por ayuda. Rápidamente las demás perras se aproximaron a él y a Kira, todas atentas a sus palabras como si lo entendieran y se afligieran por él, o sintieran culpa por haberlo cazado más veces de las que podía contar con los dedos de sus manos.

No les contó cómo llegó a ese bosque, no sería tan tonto de confesar que soñó con escaparse de esa jaula y mucho menos que robó la identidad y recuerdos de Theon Greyjoy para hacerlo. Y entonces le describió la terrible forma en que ese hermoso sueño se tornó en la más fría de sus pesadillas, el sueño dejó de ser de Theon Greyjoy y se convirtió en uno de los retorcidos recuerdos de Reek. El final del bosque era oscuro y una áspera voz lo llamaba, oía el nombre de Reek por todas las direcciones y la criatura no tuvo otra opción más que seguir el camino que más seguro le parecía. Era una criatura tonta por supuesto, para esas alturas no existía ningún camino seguro y al igual que en la pesadilla, tomara el que tomara acabaría de rodillas entre las piernas de Ramsay Bolton.

Al terminar de relatar su sueño se echó a llorar, sus lágrimas manchaban el pelaje de Kyra y esta no se molestaba, simplemente se acomodaba para descansar una vez más. Su sollozo y el sonido de las perras dispersándose por la perrera y buscando el lugar más confortable para descansar, era lo que más se oía en la habitación hasta que los oídos de Reek percibieron algo más, algo que le hizo estremecerse. El tintineo de las llaves estaba muy cerca de la jaula y eso le hizo pensar que lo oyeron, ellos lo hicieron y se lo comunicaron a Ramsay antes de que se percatara de ello.

Reek se refugió en el gran cuerpo de Kyra, era suficiente para cubrir sus flacos huesos y con su boca pegada al cuero cabelludo, sus grititos no eran tan sonoros. Contempló una sombra enfrente de los barrotes y su lloriqueó aumentó, ni el cuerpo de todas las perras juntas lograrían silenciarlo. La llave se movió en el cerrojo y en un parpadeo la puerta se abrió, la sombra se disfumó y descubrió que quien se hallaba acuchillado era su amo, con los gélidos ojos recorriendo la jaula y los labios muy rojos por las incesantes lamidas a los mismos.

Reek no movió un solo musculo, detuvo sus lágrimas con la poca voluntad que le quedaba e inhaló profundamente para no volver a expulsar el aire. No importaba cuanto se esforzara para no ser descubierto, la suerte no estaba de su lado y Kyra se incorporó para ir junto a Helicent. Ramsay ladeó la cabeza al descubrirlo, dándose por vencido exhaló pesadamente, carraspeó un gemido y se apresuró a ponerse en sus rodillas, no fue exitoso y flaqueó, solo una de sus rodillas se hincó en la tierra y la otra se desparramó haciendo que sus huesos tronaran.

Ramsay no le dio tiempo para mejorar su postura, le sostuvo el collar y lo jaló hacia afuera. Se anticipó y se cubrió el rostro con los flacuchos brazos para impedir que la tierra se encastrara en sus ojos, nariz y boca, y en cambio se clavara en sus brazos creándole un corte tras otro. Sus piernas también se lastimaron y los trapos que la cubrían se resquebrajaron un poco más. Intentó aferrarse a los barrotes, sin embargo la fuerza del otro era algo que jamás podría comparar, si bien no superaba la de su hambruna.

—Ven, Reek, tengo algo para ti. —Ramsay dijo con suavidad pero su cuerpo no respondió y eso indujo a un aumento en la ferocidad del tono. —¡Rápido!

Sus temblorosas piernas traquetearon varias veces hasta que consiguió estar de pie, no completamente erguido, simplemente lo necesario para no caer en el intento de acatar las órdenes y causar el enojo del otro. Ramsay lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados y golpeando la punta de las botas contra el suelo, no era una buena señal por lo que en saltitos se le aproximo asegurándose de guardar cierta distancia y procurar que el dolor tardara al menos unos segundos más en llegar.

Siguió a Ramsay, al elevar los ojos le observaba la ancha espalda y no se atrevía a ver más allá para no conectarse con los ojos que lo miraban por encima del hombro. El paso de Ramsay era calmo y a pesar de que no encontraría problema alguno para seguirlo, sus rodillas no eran fuertes por lo que debía tomar un descanso cada vez que movía uno de los pies.

Pronto la claridad del día llegó a él y conmemoró el sueño de Theon Greyjoy, no obstante, él era Reek y cuanto más recordaba más oscuridad hallaba. De un momento a otro fue tan oscuro que solo distinguía los claros ojos de su amo y las fuertes pisadas de las botas eran lo que le permitía seguirlo sin desviarse. Por la cantidad de escalones que tuvo que subir supo que se dirigía a la alcoba de Ramsay, en lo más recóndito de su mente creyó que su final seria diferente al del sueño.

La puerta se abrió y el calor de la habitación le atacó su fría piel. Se detuvo al traspasar el umbral y jugueteó con sus dedos aguardando a que la gruesa voz le ordenara moverse y apartara sus miedos que no lo autorizaban. Ramsay fue a la mesa de roble, agarró el cuenco en ella, se sentó en la punta de la cama y se cruzó de piernas.

—Ven, Reek. —Le hizo un ademán con los dedos. Reek obedeció tambaleándose de una dirección a la otra, enderezó su cuello lánguida y retraídamente. —En tus rodillas.

Sus rodillas cayeron al suelo un a la vez, se mordisqueó el labio inferior y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse por su inquietud. Mantenía su cabeza gacha para no encontrar justo al lado de su rostro la punta de la bota de Ramsay, trataba de tener ni una mínima inclinación para no acercarse más a ella; con únicamente verla le producía continuos escalofríos en su columna vertebral.

—Mírame, Reek. —Ramsay pidió y él acató, sus ojos no se entrevieron en los del otro sino en el cuenco y los dedos, sucios por la tierra, que se pegaban a este. —Bien, ahora quiero que saques tu lengua y pruebes esto. —Titubeó y Ramsay lo notó, seguramente por el sudor que se derrumbaba por su frente. —Vamos, Reek, es para ti.

La desconfianza que sintió al oír esas palabras se estancó en sus labios que temblaban frenéticamente y se apretaban unos contra otros. No fue su propio valor el que lo indujo a abrir la boca, sino la curvatura que las cejas de Ramsay tomaron y la necesidad de no hacerle perder más de esa escasa paciencia. Los dedos de Ramsay se adelantaron al lento mover de sus labios, se ubicaron entre ellos y con brusquedad le abrieron la boca por completo, jalaron de su lengua promoviéndole un intenso dolor en su garganta. La presión de las yemas sobre sus dedos le posaba unas cuantas lágrimas en las comisuras de los parpados y unos secos quejidos.

Los dedos se apartaron, el dolor fue menos punzante, y sostuvieron con firmeza el cuenco que se inclinó sobre su lengua. Sus parpados se unieron pero no en su totalidad, dejaron unos centímetros de separación para que corroborara que el contenido del cuenco caía en su lengua y no en el suelo, cosa que enojaría a su amo y lo haría ver como un desagradecido. La velocidad que Ramsay ponía en sus dedos era parsimoniosa y su lengua se entumeció en la espera, la saliva le chorreó por las comisuras de la boca y por la barbilla, unas diminutas gotas se derrumbaron en sus rodillas.

Cuando llegó al centro de su lengua tuvo que contraerla hacia adentro y cerrar abruptamente su boca, lo primero que sintió fue el ardor por la alta temperatura, después la densidad de la exagerada cantidad vertida y al final el delicioso sabor. Se arrastró unos cuantos pasos lejos del otro y apretó con suavidad su garganta mientras que volvía a separar sus labios para que la fría brisa le ayudara a aliviar el dolor. Hizo sus mejores esfuerzos para que fuera para él y sin embargo el tragar desgarró su garganta, carraspeó varias veces para aclararla.

Con la mayoría del contenido pasando por su garganta recuperó su posición, no supo si tardó demasiado en regresar o fueron tan pocos segundos que Ramsay recién comenzaba a percatarse. Se relamió los labios y aprovechó para extraer los restos que aun descansaban entre sus dientes y sus encías, sus ojos se dilataron al notar que lo que quemó su lengua y dañó su garganta no era nada más ni menos que placentero chocolate fundido. Su lengua se movió entusiasta por toda su boca rebuscando en cada rincón y al momento en que tomó todo continuó queriendo encontrar más, debería de haber algún lugar por el que no anduvo o no conocía.

Sus ojos se alzaron a los del otro en un grito de súplica y lo que recibió a cambio fue que el cuenco fuera depositado en la cama, muy lejos de su alcance. Ramsay desarticuló sus piernas y Reek se acomodó entre ellas, ladeando su cabeza contra de una de ellas y lanzando bajos gemidos que demostraban la temerosa firmeza de su demanda. En ese lugar el cuenco no estaba tan lejos y el cálido aroma del chocolate inundaba su nariz, aspiraba con fuerza para atraer más de él y movía sus dientes como si lo estuviera probando otra vez.

—¿Podre tener más chocolate, mi Lord? —Si fuera otro momento no se atrevería a siquiera sacar su voz pero ahora los gruñidos de su estómago se lo imponían.

Los dedos de Ramsay anduvieron por su mandíbula, su cabeza se elevó con las yemas clavándose en su piel. —Te daré más si haces cosas buenas para mí.

Reek tembló, los dedos se alejaron de su rostro y su cuello volvió a encorvarse, la habría levantado si a sus oídos no hubiera llegado el sonido del contacto de los dedos con el cuero. Sus huesos se debilitaron de repente, se acurrucó entre sus piernas y empezó a gimotear previendo lo que vendría, tuvo que saberlo de antemano, después de todo las cosas buenas no eran gratuitas para él.

Ramsay se inclinó y el cuero descendió, rozó su hombro a medida que se dirigía por debajo de las rodillas. Se aproximó a la separación de las piernas antes de las manos sobre su cabello o alguna parte de su cuerpo lo obligara a ello. Retuvo sus sollozos e intentó no gemir entre dientes mientras las palmas de Ramsay se acomodaban en las pieles, la cadera se meneaba y las piernas se distanciaban algo más para que estuviera en mayor cercanía.

—Haz esto bien y te recompensare, Reek.

Reek resopló profundo y preparó sus resquebrajados labios, una de las manos de Ramsay se colocó en su nuca y lo tironeó duramente hacia la polla, no pudo seguir alargando el tiempo y debió hacer su tarea. Sus manos se aferraron a los muslos del otro con sutileza y su boca se situó por encima de la punta de la rígida polla. Sus labios se apresuraron al deslizarse por esta, húmeda y caliente, y rápidamente obtuvo la mayoría del miembro en su boca, sus labios se pegaron al tronco y con unos pequeñas sacudidas la punta le rozaba la garganta por unos cortos momentos.

Su cabeza se movió de adelante a atrás, sus labios apretaban un poco más la piel al encaminarse por lo largo del tronco y se aseguraba de que sus dientes no estuvieran muy cerca para no arruinar su buen trabajo. A medida que progresaba la acción de tragar se dificultaba y la saliva corría por su garganta al igual que un cuchillo y reabría las heridas anteriores que eran agravadas por los fugaces reuniones con la punta del miembro, otra parte se escurría por las comisuras de sus labios. Y su respiración se entrecortaba, cada tanto lograba percibir el dulce aroma del chocolate y su estómago rugía una vez más, pero el gusto salado de Ramsay se apoderaba velozmente de su paladar y deshacía el dulce que el chocolate le proporcionó.

A medida que su cuello se cansaba y mover su cabeza era doloroso, sus dedos se apartaron de los muslos y se encajaron en la parte inferior del tronco para que su boca únicamente se encargara de la punta y de una insignificante fracción del tronco. Aunque a veces sus labios descendían por la completa totalidad del miembro y sus dedos debían desunirse para regresar en la subida que hacía que sus labios se despegaran de la piel y su lengua lamiera la punta con la saliva que se resbalaba por esta, de esa forma tenía la posibilidad de que su respiración mejorara y de que su garganta no ardiera de una forma tan intensa.

Oyó unos cuantos gruñidos entre dientes ser expulsados de la boca contraria, presumió que estaba haciendo bien y sus deseos por más chocolate se volvían legítimos, en consonancia los ruidos de su estómago eran más altos y duraderos. El líquido preseminal no tardó en arribar a la punta y su lengua en tomarlo, quitando cualquier rastro del gusto del chocolate que quedara en su boca, y dispersarlo por todo el tronco. Sus dedos agregaban el líquido preseminal a la suciedad de sus dedos, principalmente por la tierra y el pelaje de las perras, y se pegoteaban entremedio al moverse por la zona que tenían asignada, el sonido de estos toques eran irritantes y para nada agradables en sus oídos.

La mano izquierda de Ramsay se acomodó en su cabeza y los dedos se extendieron por sus cabellos, se enredaban en las hebras dándoles unos cuantos giros alrededor de las falanges y tironeándolas para conseguir que fueran más largos, algo imposible que pagaba con una gran cantidad de dolor. Y las yemas de los dedos se clavaron en su cuero cabelludo, esperó a que lo guiaran abajo para que obtuviera toda la polla en su boca y le manejaran los movimientos de la cabeza sin darle descanso a su lengua, no permitiéndole respirar correctamente y lastimándole la garganta. Sin embargo, lo que sucedió fue muy diferente y se sorprendió más de lo que debía, las yemas se clavaron para jalarle los cabellos y apartar su boca de la polla, el malestar fue mayor al que sentiría de la otra forma.

—Suficiente.

Chilló para sus adentros, sus labios palpitaban y las raíces de sus hebras aun dolían y amenazaban con caerse. ¿Lo hizo mal? Ni siquiera tenía el valor suficiente para pensarlo y mucho menos para recordar aquel instante en que se equivocó y disgustó a Ramsay, si es que existía y debía ya que no había forma de cuestionar la acción de su amo. ¿Sus dientes tal vez? Acercó sus dedos a lo que llamaba dientes, esos destrozados trozos que por algún motivo no se derrumbaron por el maltrato, y pensó si en algún momento se distrajo y no los protegió con sus labios, si era así no durarían ni un segundo más en su boca y finalmente su boca no sería más que la combinación de encías, inflamación y sangre.

—Mi Lord… por favor. —Comenzó cuando sus pensamientos no fueron suficiente y el temor crecía desde la punta de sus siete dedos y proseguía velozmente alcanzando sus hombros.

Ramsay le lanzó una mirada suave que calmó una cuarta parte de sus nervios y le palmeó la cabeza tratando de hacerlo más fácil para él, no resultaba y su piel se erizaba. —A la cama, Reek.

El alivio llenó sus huesos al oír el tono de su amo no era uno fuerte y colérico, no, fue calmo y dulce. Y ese alivio lo abandonó al comprender lo que esas suaves palabras significaban, al observar la cama sus piernas no respondieron y la debilidad regresó a él. Los dedos paulatinos soltaron sus cabellos y sin ninguna presión en su cabeza no tuvo excusa para continuar con la pérdida del tiempo, se armó del poco valor que encontró en su cuerpo y trató de levantar sus rodillas, los resultados no era buenos.

Al levantarse y mover sus pies procuró no mirar atrás para no saber la expresión en el rostro contrarios, no le gustaría aunque fuera buena o mala. Se apresuró y subió a la cama, unió sus rodillas entre sus brazos y se acobijó en las cálidas pieles, era reconfortante para su dañada piel. Ramsay tampoco tardó demasiado en prepararse, se puso en pie casi al mismo tiempo que él y se quitó las prendas que le cubrían las piernas, las que se había encargado de arrastrar por las rodillas para que poseyera un significante espacio entre los muslos.

—Sabes, Reek, he aprendido algunas cosas que me gustaría poner en práctica contigo. —Ramsay suspiró adentrándose a los confines de la cama. —He oído que existen otras formas de hacer que un hombre consiga su éxtasis, unas formas muy especiales. —Reek intentó esconderse entre sus brazos al tener a Ramsay a unos centímetros de distancia, no era un gran escondite por lo que las manos del otro lo encontraron y lo llevaron hacia él. —Tenía pensado practicarlo en ti pero nosotros sabemos que tú no eres un hombre, ¿verdad, Reek? Nos hubiésemos divertido si no fueras una criatura defectuosa, ¿no es una lástima?

—S-sí, amo… una lástima. —Murmuró preguntándose si debía sentirse culpable por ello o debía prepararse para un arbitrario castigo. No era un hombre y porque más que lo fuera en estos momentos no funcionaría como tal, decepcionaría a Ramsay de ambas maneras.

—Y por eso pensé que quizás podrías ser de utilidad en esta ocasión, Reek. ¿No te gustaría ser útil?

—¿C-cómo? —Su voz salió trémula, sabia como ser de utilidad en esas ocasiones en que su amo lo colocaba en sus rodillos y lo penetraba una y otra vez, sabia como gritar y sufrir. Pero si no era de esa forma no sabría cómo serlo, su entrepierna solo servían para lanzar pus cada vez que el cuchillo de su amo la tocaba.

Ramsay le sonrió y le apretujó los brazos llevando más cerca. —Primero tienes que recostarte, Reek. Rápido.

Dudaba de su utilidad en esa posición y tampoco tenía buenos recuerdos al estar así, solo se recordaba gritando y no haciendo nada más que llorar. La determinación en la mirada que Ramsay le hincaba le hizo tragar saliva y extender las piernas para acondicionar su cintura en las pieles y tender la espalda en ella. Mantenía sus brazos muy cerca de su cintura y sus dedos sigilosos se agarraban de las pieles, los de sus pies se encrespaban para obtenerlas.

—Muy bien, Reek. Ahora muéstrame tus dedos.

La paciencia de Ramsay pareció esfumarse y no le dio tiempo para alzar su mano por su propia cuenta, al darse cuenta de la orden ya tenía la mano en el aire sostenida por las de Ramsay. El enfoque estaba en sus dedos, rememoró para sus adentros cuantos tenia, siete, eran siete y rogaba por que siguieran así. Estudió la sonrisa de Ramsay y no logró afirmar si la longitud de la mueca era porque le quitaría uno de esos dedos o si era porque simplemente le gustaba contemplar su obra.

—No son los mejores dedos pero servirán. —Ramsay dijo con decepción. —Ahora dime, Reek, ¿acaso alguna vez has utilizado tus dedos en el interior de otra persona? —Reek no supo que responder, cuando compartía sus sueños con Theon Greyjoy hacia muchas cosas con sus dedos pero al regresar a los de Reek los dedos eran siete y era preferible esconderlos para no asustar a las personas. —Bueno, ya lo descubriremos.

En el momento en que comprendió la situación fue muy tarde para echarse atrás, Ramsay situó las piernas entre su pelvis, acorralándolas y quitándole la movilidad, y se asentó encima de esta, el peso del otro cuerpo le restringía las inhalaciones y le incitaba punzadas en las exhalaciones. La polla le rozaba, todavía estaba tan rígida e hinchada como cuando la tenía en el interior de su boca, palpitando y goteando.

Ramsay sostuvo su mano desde la muñeca y la condujo entre los muslos para detenerla en el trasero, la mano libre del otro la seguía y fue esta la que se encargó de que las nalgas se separaron y su mano fuera guiada hasta la entrada. Los músculos de su mano se tensaron y no estaba del todo seguro de si debía hacer algo por lo que se esforzaba por respirar correctamente y tratar de actuar calmadamente.

—¿Sabes cómo hacerlo desde aquí, cierto, Reek? —Ramsay soltó su muñeca y se las arregló para mantener su mano en el aire. —Solo tienes que _meterlos_. Hazlo bien, Reek.

Era difícil para Reek hacer las cosas bien, Ramsay siempre encontraba algún error, y más difícil cuando se trataban de cosas poco usuales para él. Fue necesario ocupar su mano libre en el trasero contrario para engancharse a este y distanciar la nalga que ocupaban mientras que con la otra llevaba los dedos a la entrada. Un gemido salió de la boca de Ramsay al momento en que sus dedos se colocaban en la carne y se aferraban con fuerza esta para poder hacer las cosas bien en la entrada.

Dos de sus sanos dedos fueron los que más se aproximaron a la entrada, los muñones de sus otros dedos rozaban la carne y por reflejo alejaba la mano unos centímetros por lo que debía volver a empezar, con los mismos temores y dudas. Ramsay intervino sacudiendo la cadera y arrimándola a sus dedos, entonces fue decisivo e introdujo esos dos dedos en el interior para cumplir con el mandato y para no hacer que las cosas fueran peores para él.

—Eso es, buen chico. —Ramsay ronroneó al tiempo en que arqueaba la espalda y plantaba las manos al costado de sus hombros, con el rollizo rostro del otro tan cerca era complejo que hallara calma. —Ahora mueve tus dedos.

Hizo lo mejor que pudo, sus dedos tenían movimientos torpes y lentos. Iban desde adentro a afuera, pausados y sin demasiada determinación. Las paredes internas del interior eran estrechas y oprimían sus dedos cada vez que se adentraban en el interior, los absorbían para llevarlos más dentro y cuando más profundo estaban más apretaban, y eso hacía que sus movimientos fueran cambiantes.

La voz de Ramsay salía baja y con un ímpetu que denotaba que no hacia las cosas como él quisiera, después de todo nunca lo hacía. Las manos sobre sus hombros se movieron al centro y se ubicaron en su cuello, cada uno ocupó la misma cantidad de la piel y se situaron perfectamente para que no se retorciera hasta que los dedos comenzaran a aplastarle los huesos de la tráquea, aunque era de una forma sutil, no de la que estaba acostumbrado y no obstante, era igual de doloroso.

—Vamos, Reek, puedes hacerlo mejor. —Ramsay dijo casi en un gruñido. —Hazlo bien si quieres ser recompensado.

La cadera de Ramsay auxilió a sus dedos con más delicadeza que los dedos en su cuello, cuales aflojaban el agarre pero no lo suficiente como para que tuviera control de esa zona de su cuerpo. En los forzados intentos de conseguir una buena cantidad de aire, también se esforzaba para utilizar de forma útil sus dedos. Los movió más rápido y los llevó a mayor profundidad, el interior del otro empezaba a adaptarse a sus dedos y el camino dejaba de ser tan estrecho. Asimismo la posición de sus dedos era más firme y con las puntas alcanzaba a tocar la próstata, al estar en ella la voz de Ramsay era estrepitosa, la polla se sacudía y la humedad se acrecentaba.

Con su progreso los dedos en su cuello se olvidaron rápidamente de su tráquea y su respiración, agitada hasta el momento, se recuperaba a un ritmo parsimonioso. Sus dedos golpeaban con más frecuencia a la próstata, el interior era más cómodo con las nuevas embestidas y facilitaba la introducción, y la cadera se meneaba con la pretensión de que ese lugar fuera el único que se tocara, en efecto era el que sus dedos más conocían.

Con el dolor en su cuello disminuyendo tenía la lucidez completa para comprender lo que sus dedos hacían y la pesadez del cuerpo que junto con lo desagradable de la acción le provocaban nauseas. Ladeó la cabeza para no tener tan cerca el rostro del otro que de un momento a otro tomó un color rojizo, los labios permanecieron separados, los dientes apretados y la saliva corriendo por las comisuras de la boca.

Cuando la semilla fue expulsada, la cadera de Ramsay se detuvo con la mayoría de sus dedos en su interior y estos lo hicieron al estar en contacto con la próstata. La semilla se derrumbó encima de su vientre, torso y una minúscula parte en su rostro, específicamente sobre su boca. Se relamió los labios para limpiarlos y aguardó a que Ramsay decidiera el momento para liberar sus dedos y poder quitar la semilla en el resto de su cuerpo.

—Buen chico. —Ramsay le acarició el cuello con ternura, eso hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda y le enfriara los huesos. —Fuiste muy bueno, Reek.

Sus dedos estuvieron unos pocos segundos más en el interior, el momento que tardó el gemido de Ramsay en acabar y también el tiempo que le llevó a Ramsay mover los dedos en la polla y sacar cada gota de la eyaculación. Al terminar y apartarse Ramsay recuperó las ropas y el cuenco, cual regresó a su memoria al igual que el aroma del chocolate y el recuerdo del sabor del mismo.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, Reek. Tú recompensa. —El cuenco fue acercado a sus piernas, se incorporó y dudó al principio pero sus manos fueron decididas y lo agarraron con la fuerza que la hambruna le daba. Comió la recompensa que ganó mientras que su amo lo observaba con satisfacción en los gélidos ojos.

* * *

 _Lo siento pero amo bottom!Ramsay_

 _www. youtube watch?v=s0kqobQRcUo_


End file.
